


Empowered

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dark Protagonists, Fire, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supervillains, Violence, but just for plot, light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam can't be a true supervillain if he doesn't have any powers. Right?
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another superpowers story.

The Devil was the only villain in history to regularly do livestreams on a personal website for fans. It made it easier for the heroes to keep an eye out for his activity, but somehow he was never caught in the act.

“Are you watching The Devil?” Sam asked, coming home from school and seeing his brother on the laptop. He recognized the distorted voice The Devil used on his videos. Dean had been watching them a lot lately.

“Yes. Shh.” Dean motioned for Sam to sit beside him. “Look at this shit.” He restarted the video for Sam.

“Hello, Lucifans,” The Devil said. His face was covered by a mask. “I know I have a lot of people just dying to meet me. Well, it just so happens that I’m looking for an assistant. To those who are interested, please meet up at the junkyard at the address I posted in the description. Just a warning, those who don’t make it in may get seriously injured or killed, so I’d like serious applicants only. The group who shows up will be put through a series of tests. The winning individual will become my assistant and be known as the Devil’s Advocate. I’ll see some of you there, tomorrow at twelve PM. Ask your questions in the related chat-room.” The Devil clicked off.

“Was that a livestream?” Sam asked.

“It was,” Dean said, “about an hour ago. I keep watching it. Why would he need an assistant?”

Sam shrugged. “Beats me. I have homework.” He slid off the couch and went up to his room. But he couldn’t do his homework – he kept thinking about the livestream.

Sam didn’t have powers. He never had any, and it haunted him. But The Devil hadn’t said that powers were needed to enter. Imagine if Sam could become The Devil’s Advocate. He could learn things. Maybe help out the Angels. And if he died in the process… well, it’s not like he’d be missed.

Sam went to The Devil’s website and signed up. He used the username sam17. His name and age. Simple enough. He spent a little time on the website until he was comfortable with its interface. Apparently The Devil himself frequently chatted on it. His username was Lucifer.

The younger Winchester went to the chat room for questions about the assistant process. He took a deep breath, then typed. _Are superpowers required?_

Lucifer himself answered: _No. Just skill._

Sam hesitated again. _Is it okay if we’re related to a Hero?_

Lucifer answered. _That’s definitely fine._

Sam nodded to himself. He’d be trying out. And possibly dying. Oh boy.

Sam skipped school for the first time in his life the next day, so he could be on time for the process. There were only a small handful of people, and it looked like they all had powers. Maybe this was a mistake.

Sam wondered when The Devil would show up, and was contemplating leaving when a force field appeared around the group. No one could leave now. Snow began to pour down from the top of the force field like a snow globe. It got incredibly cold. Sam started digging in the snow to create a little burrow to stay in. He stayed there until the snow melted away. Two of the people were frozen solid, dead.

Then the ground heated up. Sam jumped onto a piece of metal, but quickly realized his mistake as the metal grew hot. He switched to a rubber tire, which was melting to the ground. But the heat stopped before it fully melted, and Sam survived. Only half of the original group was left now.

Tests went on until only Sam and one other girl remained. The Devil showed himself then, and said, “Now fight each other, to the death. The winner has one more test to pass.”

The girl nodded and sent a bolt of lightning Sam’s way. But Sam grabbed a piece of an old car, and the metal attracted the lightning. Sam dodged her attacks with the metal, and got close enough to stab her neck with a particularly sharp piece. The girl gushed blood and fell.

The Devil approached Sam cautiously. “What is your username on my site?” he asked.

“Sam17,” Sam replied.

“You’re the one related to a hero,” The Devil remembered. “And the one with no powers. Yet, you passed all my tests.”

“The heat one almost got me,” Sam admitted.

“You showed the ability to think quickly, as well as the ability to kill,” The Devil smiled. “And you’ve supposedly shown loyalty by not turning me in. Your name is Sam?”

“Yes.”

“Call me Lucifer.” The Devil looked at Sam curiously. “Why would you want to be my Advocate?”

“I’m tired of feeling useless,” Sam said.

“As it begins,” Lucifer nodded. “Sam. There is one more test you must pass. This test is pure luck.” He held out his hands. “One will kill you. One, you will live. Shake one.”

Sam hesitated or just a second. “They’ll both kill me,” he finally said. “I choose neither.”

Lucifer was silent, and then he smiled. “Incorrect,” he said. “Neither kills you. The point was to see how you’d react to choosing the supposedly correct choice. But you know what? Your answer is even better. You can never be too wary.” Lucifer put his hands down. “Congratulations, Sam. You are now The Devil’s Advocate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

The Devil’s hideout was in an underwater cave. “Can you swim?” he’d asked Sam, before throwing the boy in and ordering him to follow.

It was a nice place, actually. Sam loved it immediately.

“This is base,” The Devil explained. “And I am your boss. You can call me Lucifer. I will call you Sam. That’s in private or out-of-costume. In public, in costume, I am The Devil, and you are my Advocate. Yes?”

“Yes,” Sam nodded.

“And if we are ever caught, it is up to you to ensure my safety, no matter what it takes,” Lucifer added. “I am top priority.”

“Of course,” Sam said.

“I’ll be honest, I’d expected a powered person to win. But this is even better, as you are related to a hero. That’ll be perfect for infiltration. I do hope you’re willing to work with me.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have applied and risked my life in your little game.”

Lucifer smiled. “Sassy, are we?” he asked. “I like that.” He showed Sam to his room. “This is your space. Do with it what you wish.” He showed him to the kitchen. “Some nights, I will expect you to cook. If you don’t know how, I will teach you.”

“I can cook,” Sam said indignantly. “Pretty well, too.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Lucifer showed him the other rooms in the hideout. “One more thing. I require you to wear this ring at all times, unless in police custody. It allows me to check in to what you’re doing whenever I want.”

“That’ll be a problem when I’m in the bathroom,” Sam frowned.

“Don’t think of that,” Lucifer said. “Instead, think of how this will be a wonderful opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to me.”

Sam nodded. “Alright. Fine. Gimme the ring.” He held his hand out, and Lucifer dropped it in his palm. It was actually a really pretty ring. Sam put it on, and it changed sizes to fit him. “Is this a magical ring or something?” he asked.

“No. I bought it.” Lucifer grinned. “I have a mission for you.”

“What, already?” Sam asked. “I don’t get to relax at all?”

“Not yet. I want to see if you’ll come back tomorrow. Right now I need to deal with the media hating me for killing those kids in the junkyard. The force field’s off by now, so the heroes can get in. They’re probably ID’ing the bodies now.”

Sam frowned. “You’re kicking me out?”

“For now,” Lucifer nodded.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lucifer.” He left.

“Dude, you’re soaking wet,” Dean said as Sam came through the door. “What, you go for a swim?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “I swam in Brady’s pool. But I forgot my swimsuit, so I swam in my clothes.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Christ, kid. Anyway, guess how many idiots showed up at The Devil’s thing?”

“How many?” Sam asked.

“Twenty-four bodies were found. Can you believe that? What morons…” He trailed off. “Your phone’s ringing. Someone wants to FaceTime you.”

“Oh.” Sam didn’t recognize the number but he answered. He was met by Lucifer’s face. “Wh-! Hey! What are you doing on my phone?”

“Hi, Sam,” Lucifer said. “I forgot to tell you, tomorrow you need to bring clothes to keep at my place.”

Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder. “Who’re you?”

“That’s my biology tutor,” Sam blurted.

Lucifer smiled slightly. “Yes, that’s who I am. I’m Nick. You must be Sam’s older brother.”

“Yep. That’s me,” Dean said. “Why does Sam need clothes? He staying overnight?”

“No,” Sam said, while Lucifer said “Yes.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You two fucking or something?”

“No!” Sam said, and Lucifer said “Maybe.”

Sam looked at Lucifer. “Why, why would you say that?!”

Lucifer shrugged. “I mean, we can fuck, if you want. Give you an anatomy lesson.” He winked.

“I’m hanging up,” Sam said.

“No, wait,” Lucifer said, but Sam pressed the End Call button.

Dean was red in the face from laughing. “Your tutor sounds awesome,” he said. “Are you two actually fucking? He seems like your type.”

Sam didn’t even realize that. But yes, Lucifer was definitely his type. He blushed. “No, we’re not having sex, Dean. He’s way older. That’s illegal.”

“No it isn’t. The age of consent is sixteen, and you’re seventeen. Therefore, not illegal.” Dean went into the kitchen.

“I’m going to murder him tomorrow,” Sam sighed.

“Nah, you’re gonna let him plow you,” Dean grinned.

Sam closed his eyes. “Why is this my life?”

Lucifer was not happy when Sam arrived the next day. “You hung up on me yesterday.”

“Yeah, well, you were being a dick, so.” Sam shrugged.

“I was not.”

“You suggested sex in front of my brother,” Sam said.

“So?”

Sam sighed. Clearly Lucifer had no filter and no morals. “I hope you have a dryer, because my clothes are soaking.” He gestured to the extra clothes he’d brought.

“Of course I have one,” Lucifer said. “You know, you should always have a bathing suit, too.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I figured. I brought one.”

Lucifer gestured to the laundry room. “Go dry your shit, then. Start the load, then get over here. I want to show you something.”

Sam did as he was asked, returning to Lucifer. “Yeah?”

The Devil showed him a page in a sketchbook. “This is the outfit I’m thinking for you. What are your thoughts?”

Sam blinked. “Did you draw this? It’s good.”

Lucifer looked at the page and gasped dramatically, dropping the book like it was on fire. “Oh my God! No, I didn’t! How in the hell did that get there?!” He glared at Sam and picked the book back up. “Of course I drew it.”

“Sheesh. Sorry,” Sam said. He looked at the page as Lucifer opened back up to it. “So this is a black leotard with red stripes on the sides,” Sam said.

“Yes. And black leggings with red cuffs.”

“I was about to add that. And these are black boots with metal tips?”

“Steel-toed combat boots,” Lucifer said. “You’d also have your hair up, and you’ll be wearing an adhesive face mask, which I drew on the next page.”

Sam turned the page. “Whoa. This is cool.”

“I know.” Lucifer grinned. “That’s what I was doing yesterday when you left. I was making your costume.”

“You say costume. The Angels call them uniforms.”

Lucifer snorted. “Of course they do. How professional. They aren’t required, though, so they’re not uniforms. They’re for flair, for us to play dress-up, so they’re costumes.”

Sam nodded. “I guess, yeah.”

Lucifer closed his sketchbook and motioned towards Sam’s room. “You can start rearranging, decorating, or whatever,” he said. “Or… maybe you wanna shop for stuff?”

He sounded hopeful, so Sam said, “Do you want to?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I mean, if you want.” He obviously wanted to.

Sam smiled. “Alright, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Michael’s is my absolute favorite store. Its only downside is the fact that it has the same name as my brother,” Lucifer said on their way there. He used his powers to dry himself and Sam off while he talked. They had swam out of the base, after all.

“Why do you like it so much?” Sam asked. “Do you like crafts?”

“Love them,” Lucifer said. “What color do you want your room?”

“I like red,” Sam said. “Maybe a dark red?”

“I like red, too. Red’s a good color.” Lucifer nodded as they entered the shopping center.

They got a few decoration things at Michael’s, along with some wood for Lucifer (“Because I want it,” he said). They got paint at Home Depot, and a few housewarming items at Target. Lucifer also shoplifted a small llama figurine (“Because it’s fucking adorable, look at it”) and a bag of Sour Patch Kids (“I’m hungry, okay?”) despite having the money to pay for both items.

Sam went to work on his room straightaway when they returned to the base, and he lost track of time until Dean had to call him.

“Yes?” Sam asked, picking up.

“Dude, I got worried. You didn’t answer my texts. Where the hell are you? It’s dinnertime,” Dean said, half annoyed and half relieved.

“Oh, I’m eating with my tutor,” Sam said easily. “I thought I told you?”

“No, you didn’t,” Dean said. “What time will you be back? How much tutoring do you need?”

“A lot,” Sam said. “I’ll be back later.”

“That’s very specific.”

“I don’t know when I’ll be back, okay? I’ll text you, though. I’m working on something right now,” Sam said.

Dean asked, “What’re you working on?”

“A… thing,” Sam said. “For biology. It’s very hard. I have to go.” He hung up.

“You need to work on thinking quickly,” Lucifer said, amused, from the doorway.

Sam spun around. “You startled me. And, I know. I’m fine with most people, I just… I find it hard to make up believable things to my brother. Because he’s my brother. Y’know?”

“Not really,” Lucifer said, “but I understand what you’re saying. Just work on that. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “He wanted to know what time I’d be home.”

“You can go whenever you want,” Lucifer shrugged. “Just be back tomorrow at nine AM. We’re going to start training.”

“Training?” Sam asked. “And isn’t tomorrow Monday? I have school.”

“Not anymore,” Lucifer said. “You’ll have to skip. And yes, training.”

“I can’t skip,” Sam said. “It’s my senior year. I can’t stop working now.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Figure something out,” he said. “I need you here tomorrow at nine.”

Sam sighed. “Alright. I’ll be here. I’ll have to switch to online courses. I’ll talk to my guidance counselor tomorrow at seven, and then I’ll come here.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucifer said. “Do you want to eat here tonight, since you told your brother you were going to?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay.”

“It’s fine. I’m making spaghetti with meat sauce.”

Sam nodded. “Alright. Let me know when it’s ready.” He turned back to paint the walls some more.

Sam was at the base at eight-fifty the next morning. He let himself into the base (Lucifer had added his eye to the retinal scan to enter) and started to peel off his wet clothes to toss them in the dryer.

Lucifer came in while Sam was shirtless. “You’re changing?”

“No,” Sam said, “I’m gonna stay in the wet clothes. Yes, I’m changing.”

“Change into your costume. I want to train with you.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, how’s that going to work? I have no powers to train.”

“So work doubly hard,” Lucifer said. “Come to the weapons room. It doubles as the training room.” He left.

Sam put his costume on and went to the weapons room. “Okay, what do I do?” he asked.

“I want to evaluate where you already are,” Lucifer said. “We’ll start off, I’ll give you a situation and you tell me how to react.” He pulled out a stack of notecards. “Scenario one. You-”

“You have them on notecards?” Sam laughed.

“Shut up,” Lucifer said. “Scenario one. You’re up against a hero with electricity powers. What do you do?”

“I take off my boots, because they’re steel-toed, and metal attracts electricity,” Sam said. “If there’s metal nearby, I use it as a conductor to avoid getting shocked. If you aren’t there to do something, I’ll try to get the hero to be by metal to trick them into electrocuting themselves.”

Lucifer nodded. “Clever,” he said. “Scenario two. You’re stuck in a ring of fire, and it’s too high to jump over. You can’t wait for me to save you, because you’ll get burned. You need to get out. How do you do it?”

Sam thought for a moment. “What’s around me?”

“Let’s assume there’s nothing within reach.”

“Hm.” Sam thought about it. “Wait, is my costume flame-retardant?”

Lucifer smiled. “It is.”

“Then I stick my arms and head inside like a fucking turtle and I run through the fire,” Sam said.

“That’s the best you can do,” Lucifer agreed. “Scenario three. I give you an order, but the order doesn’t make any sense. What do you do?”

Sam knew this one. He’d heard Dean say it while talking about Michael. “Do it first, ask questions later. You have a plan I need to trust.”

Lucifer looked proud. “Yes. Thank you. If I ever don’t know what to do, I will tell you. I won’t ever pretend I know what I’m doing. Do you think you’re ready for a physical evaluation?”

“I guess,” Sam said. He was pretty fit, and he’d done gymnastics a few years ago. “I might be rusty.”

“Let’s see,” Lucifer said. He used his powers to create a fiery obstacle course. “Do what you can. I’ve also put a force field around you so you don’t get burned.”

Sam nodded and ran the obstacle course, glad he took gymnastics before. This course required a lot of flexibility.

He finished the course and sprawled out on the floor to catch his breath.

“Excellent,” Lucifer said. “Now let’s go attack the city.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Sam's tutor.

Lucifer insisted Sam start small and without heroes interfering, so he planned a hit-and-run attack on the local bank. “Like a robbery, except we only steal people’s lives,” he explained. 

Sam snorted. “Only,” he repeated.

Lucifer nodded, glossing over the joke. “This way you can decide which weapon you want to main, and I can see how well you follow orders.”

They were in and out, and Sam got a feel for six different weapons. He picked a plasma blaster as his favorite. Back at Base, they watched the police and a few heroes (none that Sam knew personally) at the crime scene.

Dean called. Lucifer told Sam to answer, so he did. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hi, Sam,” Dean said. “You see the news?”

“Yeah. Tragic.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Are you at your tutor’s?”

“Yes,” Sam said.

“I want to meet him. Ask him if he wants to come over for dinner and a few drinks.”

Sam said okay and repeated the message to Lucifer, who said, “I’d love to go.”

“He says he’d love to go,” Sam told Dean. “What time?”

“Six-thirty?” Dean suggested. Sam confirmed it with Lucifer. “Alright, cool. He’s not vegetarian, is he?”

Sam smiled. “No, he’s not.”

“Good, cuz we’re having burgers,” Dean said. “See you soon, Sammy.”

“Bye, Dean.” He hung up. “We’re having burgers,” he told Lucifer.

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said. “We have about half an hour before we should leave. You ought to get changed.”

Sam nodded. “Right. Okay.” He went to his room to change.

“Welcome,” Dean said, letting Sam and Lucifer in. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dean, Sam’s brother and legal guardian.”

“Hello, Dean.” Lucifer shook his hand. “I’m Nickolai, Sam’s tutor. You can call me Nick.”

Dean nodded and closed the door as the two entered. “Dinner’s on the table,” he said.

“Thanks so much for inviting me,” Lucifer said. He took a seat beside Sam.

“Why don’t we play a dinner game?” Dean suggested, taking out a game called Riddle Me This. “It’ll be fun.”

Sam groaned. “Dean,” he said.

Dean ignored him and picked up a card. “Okay, I’m at the beginning of the end. I’m at the end of time. You can find me in every place. But I’ll be found today or tomorrow. What am I?”

“The letter E,” Sam sighed. Lucifer nodded in agreement.

“Right,” Dean said. “Sam, take a card.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he took one. “Alright. What has teeth but cannot chew?”

“A zipper,” Lucifer said.

“A comb,” said Dean.

“A statue,” Lucifer said.

Sam tossed the card. “The card says the answer’s a saw, so you’re all wrong. Dean, this game is dumb.”

“I’ll take a card,” Lucifer said. He cleared his throat to read it. “What has a bed but never sleeps?”

“A river,” Sam sighed.

“Yep.” Lucifer tossed the card into the pile.

Dean picked up the next one. “What gets plowed but never planted?”

“Snow,” Sam said.

“Sam’s ass,” said Lucifer. Sam looked at him in horror.

Dean dropped the card. “What the fuck, man?” he demanded.

Lucifer smiled. “Well, what’s the answer?”

“It’s snow,” Dean said. “Are you fucking my brother?”

“Not yet, but hopefully soon,” Lucifer said. “And before you tell me it’s illegal, it’s not. The age of consent is sixteen.”

“Dude,” Sam said. “You said you’d behave!”

“I said nothing of the sort,” Lucifer said.

Dean sighed. “Well, let’s just eat.”

“Good idea,” Lucifer said.

Dean ate quickly and spent the rest f dinner telling Lucifer and Sam that he wasn’t going t stop their relationship, but please use protection. Sam was mortified by the end, and locked himself in his room while Dean and Lucifer shared drinks.

He only came out the next day, when a text from Lucifer told him to come over.

Sam stormed into Base angrily and crossed his arms. “What do you want?” he scowled.

“What a pretty look,” Lucifer said. “I wanted to see you, is that so wrong?”

“Why did you say what you said last night?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have a filter,” Lucifer shrugged.

“You embarrassed me,” Sam growled.

Lucifer laughed, which made Sam angrier. “You’re cute when you’re pissed,” Lucifer told him.

“I am not cute. I am dangerous,” Sam said. “I will cut you open and make you sick.”

Lucifer’s eyes gleamed. “Will you? I guess I’ll have to stop you, then.”

“How will you do that?”

“Like this.” Lucifer leaned in and captured Sam’s lips with his own.

Sam didn’t want to kiss back; he was mad and not in a flirty mood, but then Lucifer hummed and the vibrations sent warm tingles down Sam’s spine. He felt safe and loved. How long had it been since he was held? Probably not since Mom died, and he was a baby then. Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders and gently kissed back the way he thought he should (he’d never kissed before).

Lucifer’s lips pulled, and Sam knew the older man was smiling. “I told you I’d stop you,” Lucifer breathed. He pulled away and ruffled Sam’s hair.

Sam felt his face heat up, and knew he was blushing. “That was my first kiss,” he mumbled.

“I could tell,” Lucifer smiled. “You weren’t very confident.”

Sam nodded. “I think I like you,” he said.

“Good,” Lucifer said, “because I think I like you, too.”

“I’m not ready for anything more yet,” Sam added quickly.

Lucifer just smiled. “That’s perfectly okay. We can take this slow.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced.

On the day Kelly Kline died, her son Jack Alexander Kline decided he wouldn’t be a coward like she was. He loved his mom dearly, but all his life he was forced to stand by and watch people die because his mother was too scared to tell people the truth. She forbade Jack from ever telling anyone.

Jack was so used to death by now that he barely cried for his mom. Instead, while the judges pondered where to put him, he went to the place he knew he’d find a superhero. He went to Angel Headquarters.

Anyone unfamiliar on the lot of Angel HQ had the possibility of being killed on the spot, which is why Jack was approaching the gate with his hands in the air. He pressed the button to request access.

“State your name and mission,” a voice said from the box.

“My name is Jack, and I need to speak with someone about The Devil. It can be out here, if you want. I’m not picky. I have information.”

The box went silent. Then, it said, “The Archangel will be with you shortly. Stay put, and keep your hands where they can be seen.”

“Okay,” Jack said. He waited, and presently The Archangel himself came out.

“I need to search you,” The Archangel said.

“Go ahead,” said Jack.

The Archangel patted down the boy before nodding and stepping back. “You can put your hands down,” he said. “Please put on this bracelet.”

Jack did as he was told. “What’s it for?”

“It prevents you from using powers.”

“I don’t have powers,” Jack frowned.

“It’s a precaution,” The Archangel explained. “Now, you said something about The Devil?”

Jack nodded and started to explain himself. “My mother was Kelly Kline. She died today.”

“I’m very sorry.”

“It’s fine. Well, she would tell me stories of my father, a man with powers. If she had told you, I’m sure it would’ve helped a lot of people. But she was afraid she’d be hunted by him. I’m not afraid. My mother said that my father was The Devil. I know who he is and where he lives. I want to help.”

“We know his identity,” The Archangel said, “but his civilian persona has no criminal record to arrest him on. You say you know where?”

“Yes,” Jack said. 

“Prove to me you’re truthful by giving me his identity,” The Archangel said.

“His name is Lucifer Shurley,” Jack replied. “And I know where he lives.”

The Archangel nodded. “Come inside,” he said.

Several questions later, The Archangel was certain that Jack was not a spy. He sent for Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, to have witnesses to the conversation.

“Who’s the kid?” Dean asked.

The Archangel repeated Jack’s story to him and Castiel. He then took off his mask. “I believe we can work with Jack.”

“You took off your mask,” Jack said.

“I did,” The Archangel agreed. “Jack, my name is Michael Shurley. I am Lucifer’s brother and archnemesis. Would you like to become a spy for the Angels?”

“Sure,” Jack said.

“I must warn you that you could very well die in service,” Michael warned.

“That’s fine,” Jack said. “I want to help.”

Michael nodded. “Then, here is the plan. First, there’s a small surgical procedure…”

Lucifer was in his base, in the art room, drawing, when there was a knock at the door. He thought he’d imagined it at first, but it came again. Lucifer went to open the door. A boy of fourteen years entered.

“Um, who are you?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m your son,” the boy said. “My name’s Jack. Do you recall a Kelly Kline?”

Lucifer had to think. “Oh, yes. I do. You’re her son? It’s nice to meet you. How’s Kelly?”

“Dead,” Jack said. “I have no other family, so I thought I’d stay with you. Mom had a diary where she wrote about you. Is it true you’re The Devil?”

Lucifer stared at him. “I’m going to need to search you,” he said.

Jack nodded. “Go ahead.”

Dean, Michael, and Castiel watched the exchange through Jack’s new false eye. It was a camera.

“That’s Sam’s tutor,” Dean frowned. “And possibly his lover, I’m not sure.”

“Do you think Sam knows?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean said. “God, I hope not.”

The camera turned as Sam entered the base.

“I guess he does,” Michael said.

“Hi,” Sam said. “Who’s this?”

“My son, apparently,” Lucifer said. “Jack, this is Sam.”

“Hi,” Jack said. He held out his hand. Sam shook it.

“Jack, do you want dry clothes?” Lucifer asked.

Jack shrugged. “I guess, yeah.”

Lucifer used his powers to dry Jack off. He then dried Sam, who thanked him.

“So is it true?” Jack asked. “You’re the Devil?”

Sam darkened, but Lucifer nodded. “Yes, it’s true. I suppose Mike knows where I live now.”

Jack tilted his head. “Who?”

“Don’t play dumb, Jack,” Lucifer sighed. “There’s no way Kelly wrote anything nice about me. You’re spying for my brother. It’s your eye, isn’t it? Well, you know where I live now. I’ll be upping security. The only thing is, now you know of Sam. Which means Mike does, too. He’ll tell Dean, if he’s not there already. Jack…”

Jack didn’t make any move that indicated he was afraid. “Yes?”

“I will give you one chance to leave my base. If I catch you spying again, I will kill you. I don’t care if you’re my son or not. I will not allow a threat to my power. Go.”

“But,” Jack said.

“Go.” It was an order.

Jack sighed and left.

Back at Angel HQ, Michael pondered the new information. “Lucifer’s very good with security,” he said. “It’ll be impossible to get into his base. But now we know the identity of his Advocate. That’s good.”

“I failed,” Jack said sadly.

“No, quite the opposite. You did everything right.” Michael nodded at Jack. “Thank you.”

Dean sighed. “I can’t believe Sam…” he started, then trailed off.

“I know,” Castiel said. “I’m sorry.”

“I still want to help,” Jack said. “Is there any way?”

“Yes,” Michael said. “Stay on the lookout for any suspicious activity. You’re welcome here anytime.”

“Thanks,” Jack said. “I’ll do that.”

“Good,” Michael said. “Dean, you need to monitor your brother.”

“I know,” Dean said.

“We’ll have to lock him up,” Michael added.

“I know,” Dean said miserably.

“We can set a trap,” Castiel said. “Would Lucifer come for Sam, to save him?”

Michael thought. “He might,” he said. “It’s definitely worth a shot. Dean, detain Sam as soon as he returns home.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Dean asked. “What if he stays with Lucifer?”

“He’ll have to come back,” Michael said confidently. “He will come back.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer insisted that Sam return home, promising the boy that he had a plan. He very briefly explained Sam’s part to him, but left most of it a mystery. So Sam went home, and was subsequently captured, and put into a holding cell for interrogation.

It was Michael who came in to question him. “Hello, Samuel.”

Sam allowed himself to look confused for a moment, then smiled. “Oh. Yes, hello.”

“You’ve committed a great crime against humanity by aligning yourself with Lucifer.”

“Oh, have I?” Sam asked. He tilted his head. “Well, I guess you better lock me up, then.”

Michael frowned. “You won’t fight it?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “Not at all.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “What does Lucifer have planned, Sam?” he asked.

Sam scoffed. “Do you really think I’d tell you?” he asked. “You’re as dumb as ever, Mike.”

Confusion flickered across Michael’s features. “Did you call me Mike?”

Sam shrugged. “Did I?”

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Winchester, but it’s never going to work. You might as well start talking.”

“I have nothing to say, though,” Sam said calmly. “Not to you.”

“Then to who?”

“I want to speak to Jack,” Sam said.

“No,” Michael replied. “Leave him out of this.”

“He’s my son,” Sam argued.

“ _Your_ son?” Michael asked.

“I mean Lucifer’s,” Sam corrected. “He’s Lucifer’s son.”

“What are you playing at?”

“I want to speak to Jack,” Sam insisted.

“You can speak to him while I’m present, then,” Michael said.

“That will suffice,” Sam said. He waited for Michael to return with the boy. When he saw him, he brightened. “Hello, Jacky.”

Jack stiffened. “You’re Dean’s brother.”

Sam smiled softly. “Oh, I know I look like it. That’s the beauty of it all. No, it’s me. It’s your father. I’m speaking through Sam. Do you want to say hi to Sam?”

Jack hesitated. “What?”

Sam blinked, and looked around. His composure changed, and he tried to look scared. Then he straightened again and adopted Lucifer’s smile. “Sam’s a bit overwhelmed, I’m afraid. It’s okay. He’ll come around. Now, where were we?”

Jack glanced at Michael, then back at Sam. “Um. You said you’d talk to me.”

“Yes,” Sam nodded. “I will. What do you want to know?”

“What are Lucifer’s - your – plans?” Jack asked.

Sam smiled. “I plan on getting rid of all the superheroes that plague the world,” he said. “Starting at the source. My dear brother Mike, that is.”

Jack looked concerned. “But… how?”

Sam shrugged. “However the situation presents itself.”

“How are you talking through Sam?”

“I made a little device. Well, it’s actually quite big. I’m in my base, hooked up to it, and I can speak through Sam.”

“So you’re in your base now?” Jack asked.

Sam nodded. “Yes, but I have upped the security so no one can get in so easily.”

Michael looked pleased, as if the fact that he knew where Lucifer was helped him in some way. Slowly, Sam began to realize Lucifer’s plan.

“Keep him talking,” Michael told Jack, and he left. Jack looked alarmed to be left alone, but he hid it quickly.

Sam smiled. “What do you want to talk about?”

Lucifer was in the Winchester house, gathering all the evidence he could about the superheroes’ identities. It would be a great advantage. He hoped Sam could stall for long enough. He wished he was there to see Sam’s performance.

Although Sam had been captured, there was no evidence tying him to The Devil, so the Angels had to let him go. On his way out, Sam made sure to give ‘his son’ a big hug and a promise to see him again soon. (Sam was certain he’d scarred Jack.)

Sam went to Lucifer’s lair, easily bypassing security (because it was his, too) and entering. He stuck his clothes in the dryer and played Solitaire with a deck of cards, restarting and using a Joker when he realized the four of spades was missing.

Lucifer came in, radiating happiness. “Hello, Sam. I assume all went well?”

Sam smiled at him. “Very. I think I pulled off creepy okay. And Jack’s a little scarred for life now.”

“Oh, Sammy, what did you do?” Lucifer asked fondly. “Anyway, I got enough evidence to tie Dean to The Hunter, Michael to The Archangel, and Castiel to Perdition.”

“That’s great,” Sam said. “I was able to deduce a few things, myself. I paid attention to my surroundings, and I have a good memory. I can start a floor plan of Angel Headquarters. They took me a bunch of places, and I passed many others. I also took note, Michael was speaking to an Angel called Naomi. He was speaking in their little made-up Angel language. I guess they didn’t know that I know some of it, too. After all, I live with an Angel.”

“A floor plan would be wonderful,” Lucifer said. “There’s paper in the art room. And, what did Mike say to Naomi?”

“The parts I picked up were about recruiting middle-class people with powers for the Angels, and training them. This way, more people would be educated abut the dangers of using the powers for evil and could avoid it.”

“Is that all?” Lucifer asked. “That’s easy enough to counteract.”

“More or less,” Sam nodded. “And some stuff about keeping Jack away from you. But that’s all.”

Lucifer smiled. “Sammy, I think it’s time you made an in-costume appearance in a video on my website. What do you think?”

TRANSCRIPT of The Devil’s Latest Livestream

 **Lucifer:** Hey, Lucifans, and welcome back to my site. It’s your favorite devil here, and I’ve got a surprise for you. Meet my Advocate. We’ll just call him Sam here. You can follow him here on my site, he’s Sam17. That’s Sam, followed by the number seventeen. He’s getting into costume right now, but he’ll be out in just a minute. First, I want to say hi to all the superheroes watching this with the intention of gleaning information from my videos. Thanks for gracing us with your presence. Oh, there’s Sam. Come sit here, Sammy.

 **Sam:** Hi, Lucifans. I don’t know what to say, so I’m just going to sit here and smile.

 **Lucifer:** (laughing) I told you what to say, and that wasn’t it.

 **Sam:** Oh, right. (clears throat) Hey, Lucifans, I’m The Devil’s Advocate, and I can confirm to those sick fangirls that he’s a great kisser.

 **Lucifer:** You’re going off-script. I never told you to say that. Why would you fuel the fan fictions?

 **Sam:** Okay, okay, okay. For real though, we’re going to answer questions! So live comment a question, and we might answer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, someone please actually comment questions for Sam and Luci to answer. Any questions. I'm out of ideas for questions.


	7. Chapter 7

TRANSCRIPT of The Devil’s Latest Livestream

 **Lucifer:** Hey, Lucifans, and welcome back to my site. It’s your favorite devil here, and I’ve got a surprise for you. Meet my Advocate. We’ll just call him Sam here. You can follow him here on my site, he’s Sam17. That’s Sam, followed by the number seventeen. He’s getting into costume right now, but he’ll be out in just a minute. First, I want to say hi to all the superheroes watching this with the intention of gleaning information from my videos. Thanks for gracing us with your presence. Oh, there’s Sam. Come sit here, Sammy.

 **Sam:** Hi, Lucifans. I don’t know what to say, so I’m just going to sit here and smile.

 **Lucifer:** (laughing) I told you what to say, and that wasn’t it.

 **Sam:** Oh, right. (clears throat) Hey, Lucifans, I’m The Devil’s Advocate, and I can confirm to those sick fangirls that he’s a great kisser.

 **Lucifer:** You’re going off-script. I never told you to say that. Why would you fuel the fan fictions?

 **Sam:** Okay, okay, okay. For real though, we’re going to answer questions! So live comment a question, and we might answer!

“Okay,” Lucifer said. “LiliStrations asks, ‘Has Sam really kissed Luci?’ The answer is yes, absolutely. And if this video gets 10k views, we’ll kiss on-camera.”

“We will?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, and Sam shrugged. “Next question. TheRealNobody asks, ‘Are you guys dating?’ I think we are. Sam, are we dating?”

“Yes,” said Sam.

“Okay, good. Got nervous for a sec. Sam, you pick a question.”

“Um, okay. LucidaRae asks, ‘What’s it like to work with Lucifer?’ I assume that’s a question for me. It’s great, it’s really wonderful. Luce is just amazing.”

“You’re blushing,” Lucifer teased. Sam hit him. “Ow. Okay, okay. BumbleBeee, with three E’s at the end, wants to know who tops in bed. Well, I hate to say it, but Sam and I haven’t had sex – yet. But when we do, I’m going to top.” He looked at Sam. “You okay with that? Me having the control?”

Sam’s face went red, and he bit his lip. “Next question,” he said quickly. “Special Snowflake asks, ‘Lucifer - Do you ever read fanfiction about you?’” Sam looked confused. “There’s fanfiction about you?”

Lucifer grinned. “Occasionally,” he said. “But I’ll be looking out now for the bottom!Sam tag so I can get… ideas…” He trailed off and winked at Sam.

Sam put his face in his hands. “I swear to God, Lucifer, if I get a boner on-camera…”

“Then we’ll have to make a sex tape,” Lucifer finished. “Ooh, there’s an idea. Next question. Nosferatu asks, ‘What powers does Sam have?’ Oh, I’m sorry, but that’s gonna be kept secret. I will tell you, though, that he’s super intelligent and sexy, and he’s all mine. Eat your hearts out, fangirls. Next question. Oh, Michael With A B asks, ‘Sam, are you okay?’”

“I’m fine,” Sam said, putting his hands down. “I’m just… yeah.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Elaborate,” he said.

Sam looked him in the eye. “No. Fuck you.”

“Later,” Lucifer said. “Hurry, someone write a fic so I can do naughty things to Sam.”

“My brother’s gonna be pissed,” Sam groaned.

“Your brother’s a dick,” Lucifer said. “So’s mine. Next question is from Davexx. ‘Will you ever do a meet and greet?’ Hm. Maybe someday. That sounds like fun. I’ll think about it, Dave. I think we can do one more question. Sam, you pick.”

“Uh, ok. This one’s from GravyJonesLocker. ‘What animal best describes the other person?’”

“Sam’s an axolotl,” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer’s… hm. I wanna say he’s a tiger. What the fuck’s an axolotl?”

“Aw, thanks,” Lucifer smiled. “And it’s adorable.”

“Thanks, that totally answers my question,” Sam said.

“You’re very welcome.” Lucifer turned to face the camera. “Next livestream will be on its normal schedule, that is, in two days. I expect some quality fanfiction by then, people. Trust me, I’ll be on AO3 all day tomorrow.”

“What’s A-O-three?” Sam asked.

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, Sammy. You’re so uncorrupted. I’ll fix that. Anyway, my beautiful Lucifans, I hope today you’ve also become part of the SamFam-”

“The _what?_ ”

“-and that you’ve enjoyed our little A and A. Comment what else you wanna see. Post something with this month’s hashtag, and I’ll pick winners. If you’re new, take a look at my Giveaways page to see what I’m talking about. Also! Every livestream, I shout out a fan. Today’s shoutout goes to OccipitalAlien! Hey there! Alright, anything you wanna say to the fans, Sam?”

“Um… stay beautiful, I guess. I don’t know.”

“Wonderful! I want that on a T-shirt. ‘Stay Beautiful, I Guess.’ Can we get some fan art? Alright, I’ve kept you this long, why don’t you all go eat something. Bye, Lucifans! Lucifer OUT.” He shut off the camera. “That went well,” he smiled.

Sam looked at him. “You’re a confusing man.”

“That I am,” Lucifer agreed. “That I am.”  
  


**New Activity in the LUCIFANS Discord server!**

**Lucyfer** _10 minutes ago_  
OMG!!! IM DYING OVER THIS SAM GUY!!!

 **K1LL ME** _10 minutes ago_  
asdfghj is anyone actually writing fanfiction?

 **Lucyfer** _10 minutes ago_  
I want tooooo but I cant write so sad

 **AmericanVader** _10 minutes ago_  
Rip

 **Serenity** _10 minutes ago_  
I’m writing one!!!

 **K1LL ME** _9 minutes ago_  
Whats it about

 **Serenity** _9 minutes ago_  
it’s a pwp lmao

 **Lucyfer** _8 minutes ago_  
I want Luci to react to one!

 **Serenity** _8 minutes ago_  
OMG YES PLEASE

 **This Is A Typo** _8 minutes ago_  
someone @ him on his website

 **roMANIA** _7 minutes ago_  
I just did

 **Serenity** _7 minutes ago_  
Cant wait for the livestream in 2 dayssss

 **Chonky Jesus** _7 minutes ago_  
ikr


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE! FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, GARTER, HAVE RETURNED! I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!
> 
> No, but seriously, I'm doing great. Thanks for all your patience.

**Two Days Later**

“Has Sam come back yet?”

Michael aimed the question at Dean, who had literally _just_ arrived at the Angel Headquarters.

Dean shook his head. “No, I think we scared him off. He’s probably sleeping over at Lucifer’s.” He threw himself onto the couch. “You know, I was just watching cartoons the other day-”

“Dean.”

“-and I realized this place looks a lot like the base on Teen Titans. Did you do that on purpose?”

“ _Dean._

“What?” Dean asked.

“Devil’s doing another livestream,” Michael said. “Come here.”

“Titans, go,” Dean joked, but Michael wasn’t laughing. And neither was Dean, once he saw the screen.

Lucifer and Sam were out in the city. “I’ve never done a livestream on the job before,” Lucifer said excitedly. “I’m so nervous.”

A comment popped up: _You guys realize an Angel could be watching, right?_

Lucifer repeated the comment, then said, “Oh, I know. But I’ve got protection on all fronts. I’m not stupid, mostly.”

Sam snorted. “Mostly,” he said.

“Shut up,” Lucifer grinned. “Your job is to stand there and look pretty.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam rolled his eyes. “I didn’t realize I was a housewife from the fifties.”

Lucifer chuckled. “To those of you who didn’t see my message on my website, let me explain what I’m doing.”

“Your shoe’s untied,” Sam pointed out.

“What? Oh.” Lucifer passed the phone to Sam. “Okay, you explain.”

Sam laughed. In response to a comment, he said, “Yeah, the Devil’s wearing tennis shoes right now. His uniform shoes are in the wash after he went to play in the mud after I told him not to.” He grinned at the laughing emojis and LOL’s he got. “Alright, Lucifans and the SamFam.” He’d accepted the name. “So basically, yesterday afternoon, we got a very interesting request. User Fiona64 offered us a trade. They would give us a certain something, and in return, they wanted someone killed. They also wanted proof, which is understandable. Well, Luci and I were skeptical, but we got the thing, and we intend to keep our end of the deal. And what better proof than to livestream the kill?” Sam smiled and hoped he didn’t look too nervous. “Lucifer, how long does it take for you to tie your shoe?”

Lucifer stood back up. “I had to sing the song,” he admitted.

“Song?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. The Pop Goes The Weasel one. _You take the ends and make an X. Snake goes through the hole. Bunny ears get lassoed next. Finally, you pull._ ”

“Oh my god.” Sam shook his head. “That’s enough. I’ve never heard that before, and I never want to hear it again.”

Lucifer laughed. “I made it up when I was little,” he said.

“Then how is it _the_ song?” Sam said. “Wait, we’re here.”

“And there’s a random person opposite the street!” Lucifer grinned, waving. “Hi there! Oh, they ran. I wonder why.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I wonder,” he said. “So, this guy’s third floor?”

“Yep,” Lucifer said. “You climb, I’ll fly. Give me the camera.”

Sam’s suit had suction pads on the hands and feet, which he activated. But of course, the fans didn’t know that. As Sam scaled the wall, they speculated what “power” Sam might have. Anti-gravity? Adhesive-ness? Who knew?

Lucifer and Sam entered through the window. The target was still asleep on his bed. Lucifer filmed while Sam carefully tied the guy to the bed. “Nice and snug?” Lucifer said when he was done.

Sam nodded and woke the guy up. He debriefed the man on his situation while Lucifer told the fans: “We can’t just kill him and go. We’re not hitmen. We gotta cause some chaos. By the way, our shoutout is to RayMan45.”

Sam smiled in mock sympathy. “Yeah, there’s no getting out of this one,” he said to the guy, who was struggling against his bonds. He took the camera from Lucifer and retreated to the window, humming We Didn’t Start The Fire.

Lucifer set the room ablaze.

Both villains quickly left, leaving the apartment building burning and at least one person trapped inside.

“Shit.” Michael slammed the laptop shut. “Where was it?”

“I don’t know, all the buildings look the fuckin’ same,” Dean said. “I can’t believe Sam-”

“Believe it,” Michael snapped. “Our brothers are monsters. Suit up, we need to go.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean rushed to change. Michael was already in uniform, so he impatiently waited for Dean.

What they didn’t know was that the same group of people protecting Lucifer and Sam during the livestream had stayed at the apartment, setting more fires in different parts, trapping more people. It would take a while for this threat to eliminated…

…making it the perfect distraction for Lucifer and Sam to sneak into Dean’s apartment. Sam did have a key, after all.

Jack was sitting on the couch, watching Teen Titans with a bowl of nachos in front of him. He froze when he saw the villains. “Sam! Dad!”

“Hi, Jacky,” Lucifer said in the sweetest tone he could. “You have a minute?”

Jack stood up, spilling the nachos, and reached for the phone. It went up in flames, and Jack pulled his hand back. “Why are you here?”

“Well, I can’t use Sam as leverage anymore,” Lucifer smiled, “so I thought you’d like to come visit me again. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Jack’s eyes widened. “No! I can’t.”

Sam stepped forward. “It’s okay, Jack. We won’t hurt you.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying good-cop-bad-cop? Because it isn’t working.” He was talking while moving backwards. Getting ready to run.

So Lucifer lit the hallway on fire. “I can contain the fires,” he said, “but another step, and I won’t. The other people in the building will probably die.”

“Why do you think I care?” Jack bluffed.

Lucifer laughed. “Because you’re one of the good guys. You care, Jack. I know you do.”

“You couldn’t live with these people’s blood on your hands, forever,” Sam pointed out.

Jack swallowed, then sighed. “Fine,” he said. He held out his hands, and Sam cuffed him with handcuffs meant for supers. “Let’s go.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a Jack chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post a chapter every day* until this Corona shit's over. I hope I can entertain you guys stuck at home or at hospitals!
> 
> *unless something happens that makes me unable to post.

“What wonderful family bonding time,” Lucifer said at the dinner table that night.

Jack looked like he was going to cry.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Jack, we haven’t done anything to you besides feed you and give you your own room.”

“Like a B&B,” Lucifer chirped.

“Unwilling,” was all Jack said.

Sam shook his head. Meanwhile, his phone rang – again.

Lucifer looked at Sam. “Turn your ringer off or answer the damn thing. He’s calling every minute.”

Sam shut the ringer off. He knew it was Dean, calling about Jack.

“They don’t know I’m okay,” Jack said softly, eyes welling up with tears.

Sam rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, that’s the point.”

“I can’t believe you’re related to Dean. He’s so nice. And Michael, too. You’re both… disgusting. You’re monsters, and you’re going to hell.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Lucifer said, while Sam said, “I don’t believe in hell.”

“I wish you were dead,” Jack hissed at his father.

Lucifer clicked his tongue. “Pretty sure that’s a sin, meaning I’ll see you in hell, m’boy.”

“I hate you.”

“Another sin,” Lucifer said. “Love thy neighbor.”

Jack put his head down. “Fuck you.”

“That’s not nice,” Lucifer said. “Go to your room.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said bitterly. He went to “his” room and slammed the door.

There was absolutely no way out unless someone came and rescued him, or Lucifer and Sam let him go. Jack sat on the bed and took deep breaths. _Calm down, Jack. What would Mom say?_

Well, first Kelly would yell at Jack for ever associating with Lucifer. But in general, Kelly always said that every cloud has a silver lining. She said Jack was proof. He was the silver lining that came from Lucifer.

What’s the silver lining here?

Jack imagined Dean’s sarcastic voice. _Silver linings mean rain. Rain means storm._ And if Jack was the silver lining, that meant he was a storm. He was powerful. Okay, yeah, it was kind of a stretch, but it made Jack feel better.

He needed something to cause the storm. What would Dean or Michael say in his situation? They’d probably look for an advantage. Hmm…

Jack was inside Lucifer’s base. That was an advantage. He had easier access to whatever secrets Lucifer held. Plus, if Sam and Lucifer really weren’t going to hurt him, then his eventual escape was inevitable, right?

So what if, when he escaped, Jack had knowledge that the Angels didn’t have before?

Sam had mentioned sleeping with Lucifer that night. Whether he literally meant sleeping, or he meant sex, Jack didn’t know, but either way the two villains would be distracted enough for him to quietly snoop around, right? Worst case scenario, he could say he was looking for a bathroom or something. They’d told Jack where it was already, but Jack could defend himself by saying that the place was a maze. It kind of was, so it wouldn’t be a lie there.

Jack decided that was what he was going to do. He just had to wait.

It wasn’t too long of a wait. Jack heard footsteps approach, so he threw himself under the blanket and feigned sleep. Lucifer entered and hovered over Jack. The boy willed himself to stay calm. He tried to pretend it was like when he was little, when he had his GameBoy at night and Kelly came to check on him, and he’d shove it under the pillow and pretend he was sleeping.

It must’ve worked, because Jack heard the door close and the footsteps retreat. Still, he counted out three minutes before getting up, and five more before exiting the room. He put a shoe in the door to prevent it from closing, in case he had to run back.

Jack crept out into the halls and looked around at how the rooms were labeled. Washroom. Corridor Two. Storage. Jack tried the handle for that one, and to his surprise, it opened easily.

Inside it was dark, so Jack shut the door and turned on the light. It was brighter than he’d expected, and he had to shield his eyes. There were boxes covered by thin layers of dust, labelled things like “Childhood” and “Michael” and “Gabe” and “Sketches”. Nothing stood out. He left the room.

Next, he went to a closet and looked through its contents. It was a bunch of messed-up costumes, costumes damaged in battle that Lucifer just never fixed. There was one of Sam’s.

Jack’s journey took him closer to Lucifer’s and Sam’s room, and yeah, he could hear them having sex. It was not a sound he wanted to hear, but he needed to look around. He passed right by their room into a room filled with glowing screens. A computer room, with three computers of varying sizes.

Jack knew he’d be here for a while, so he quickly devised a plan. On the biggest computer, he pulled up a popular online game and logged himself in. He turned the volume off, of course.

He clicked through some things on the other computer, the smallest one. He looked for interesting files, and he found one. It was just labeled Proof. He opened it and gasped softly. Every single crime and kill Lucifer had ever done, he’d taken a picture. This was enough to convict him, certainly. Jack needed a way to get those pictures.

He heard a door open, and realized that the moaning stopped, so he shut off the computer and sat at the big one, playing his game for a few minutes before the door opened.

“Jack?” Sam asked. He turned. “Luce, I found him!”

Lucifer was there in a matter of seconds. “What are you doing in here?” he asked Jack.

“I was looking for the bathroom, for water, but I found a computer instead, so I’m checking my game. I get a daily log-in bonus, so I have to,” Jack explained.

Sam sighed. “I understand,” he said, “but you can’t go snooping around. Just ask us or something.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” Jack said dryly. “You guys seemed busy.”

“Sam, check the computers,” Lucifer said. “I’ll bring Jack to his room.”

“On it,” Sam said.

Jack’s heart fluttered. What if Sam found out what Jack had been up to?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have SO much shit planned for this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ^.^

Lucifer brought Jack back to his room. “Why’s there a shoe here?” he asked.

“I didn’t know if the door would lock or something, so I wanted to get back in,” Jack lied smoothly.

Lucifer kicked the shoe aside and entered the room. “Sam’s going through the computers,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Tell him not to mess up my game.”

“This is your only chance to tell me what you were really doing in there,” Lucifer said.

“I was literally only on my game,” Jack said. “What, you think I’m stupid? You probably have everything retina-protected or some shit.”

“If I find out you were doing anything else, I will be pissed,” Lucifer said. “Do you understand?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Can I still get water?” He had to stick with his story.

Lucifer sighed. “Stay here,” he ordered. He left, and came back with water.

Jack stared at it. “Is it drugged?”

“No,” Lucifer said. He took a sip to prove it.

“How do I know you’re not immune? Like The Princess Bride.”

Lucifer groaned. “It is not poisoned, Jack.”

Jack looked suspicious, but he took a sip. “Hm… if I die, you’re getting hell from Michael and Dean.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Sam came in. “Nothing suspicious on the computers,” he reported.

“Good,” Lucifer said. He pointed at Jack. “I’m watching.”

“Whatever. Go back to fucking,” Jack said.

Sam and Lucifer left, but Jack lay awake for a while. Did he really cover up his tracks that well? Or was Sam covering for him? Was there a possibility Sam wasn’t so bad, after all? Or was Jack just underestimating his own abilities?

He didn’t know when he fell asleep.

Sam answered his phone in the morning. “Dean.”

“Sam,” Dean breathed. “Where the fucking hell is Jack? What have you done?”

“Did you save the burning people?” Sam asked nonchalantly.

“Sam. Answer my question.”

“Answer mine.”

“I asked you first.”

“I have leverage,” Sam said. “Answer mine.”

Dean sighed. “We were able to save sixteen people, but three died in the fire. One was tied to the bed. I hope you’re proud. Now answer my question.”

“Jack is with us, and he’s fine. For now,” Sam said.

“You and your livestreams-” Dean began.

Sam cut him off. “Oh, have you been watching? Do you like them?”

“Sam, what’s become of you?”

Sam smiled, though Dean couldn’t see it. “My life has meaning now,” he said.

“It always had meaning.”

“I can affect people’s lives.”

“By stealing them away.”

“People fear me.”

“Why do you want that?”

“Because it’s fun,” Sam said. “And now at least you take me seriously.”

“Don’t put the blame on me,” Dean said. “I was not part of your transformation.”

“No,” Sam said, “you were a catalyst.”

Dean was crying, Sam could hear it. “Sam, I just want you back.”

“You seem to be doing fine without me,” Sam said. He hung up.

“Family issues?” Lucifer said, coming into the room. Sam nodded. “Ah, I’m sorry. Family sucks.”

“Sometimes,” Sam agreed. “Is Jack awake?”

“Not yet,” Lucifer said. “I just checked.”

“What are we doing with him?” Sam asked.

“We’re going to let him go.”

Sam frowned. “After all the trouble it was to get him?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “I’ve got an idea that I’m sure the fans will love. Let’s livestream.”

“Now?” Sam asked. “I thought you did it every two days.”

Lucifer winked. “This is a special occasion.”

“A meet and greet,” Dean said in disbelief. “Our brothers are doing a fucking meet and greet. What do they think this is, Comic Con?”

“Perhaps,” Michael said. He was typing at his laptop. “I’m posting news about it on my pages. Hopefully we’ll have some people willing to act as spies for us.”

“I’m sure we will,” Dean said. “But this is crazy. Why would Lucifer and Sam do a meet and greet?”

“They’re obviously up to something,” Michael said. “I don’t know what. But as heroes, it’s our job to find out.”

“Do they know we know?” Dean asked.

Michael nodded. “Most likely. But I don’t know if they know that we know that they know that we know.”

Dean shook his head. “I hated that episode of Friends.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Michael said. “The meet and greet’s supposed to be downtown, in the shopping center. We can’t just show up. Who knows what Lucifer will do? There are too many civilians at the shopping center to confront them.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, I realize that. We’d need people that Sam and Lucifer both won’t recognize to act as spies.”

“Hence, the recruiting of ordinary citizens,” Michael smiled.

“Can we really put them in danger?” Dean asked.

“They know what they’re getting into,” Michael said. “It’s fine.”

“It’s terrifying,” Dean corrected him. “I hate relying on other people.”

“I know, so do I,” Michael said. “But sometimes even superheroes need help.”

Dean nodded. “Unfortunately. Alright, let’s get this party started.”

Suddenly, the computer lit up with an incoming video call. Michael frowned and accepted it. There was Jack, standing in a room with Lucifer. “Jack?” Michael asked, but got no response.

“Maybe the sound’s off,” Dean said. “It was probably an accidental call. Neither of them are looking at the camera.”

“Wait, hold on,” Michael said.

“And you only have an hour,” Lucifer was saying.

Jack nodded. “Got it.”

“And I’m right outside the door.”

“I know,” Jack said.

Lucifer nodded and left, closing the door. Jack looked directly at the camera and winked.

“What’s he doing?” Dean asked.

“Not sure,” Michael said.

Jack turned on the computer and logged into a game website. Then he opened a file labeled Proof, clicking through the photos inside.

Dean gasped. “Oh my god.”

Michael smiled. “That sly, clever boy,” he said. He started filming on his own phone what Jack was showing them. “This is perfect. We can use these.”

When Jack finished showing the pictures, he waved and the camera went dead.

Before the meet and greet, Lucifer pulled over by a Pizza Hut. “Get out,” he told Jack.

Jack looked puzzled. “What?”

“Get out,” Lucifer repeated. “Go home. We don’t need you.”

Jack looked skeptical, but he didn’t have to be told twice. He left.

Back on the road, Lucifer looked over at Sam. “You’re absolutely positive he got those pictures to Michael?” he asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, Luce. I was watching him in the tech room the whole time. Everything’s going according to plan.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is death next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a Luci and Sam meet and greet IRL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is death in this chapter. I don't think it's very descriptive, though.

You could easily tell who was a fan and who wasn’t by the looks on people’s faces and the direction they ran.

Lucifer was currently entertaining the crowd with fire tricks. Sam was talking in front of a group of fans who were recording for Snapchat, TikTok, and Instagram.

Mia Peters was in a silver Honda with the Archangel and the Hunter.

She’d heard of the meet and greet through a friend who had access to The Angels’ website. With the friend’s help, she’d sent a message to Michael volunteering for the investigation. Michael had at first been skeptical and wary of sending in someone so young (she was only twelve), but then he heard that her brother was the man who died in the fire the other day. He agreed to let her join, to help her get justice for her brother.

The two superheroes were wearing headsets with microphones. Mia was mic’d up and had a camera in her sweater. Her heart raced when she saw The Devil and his Advocate. These were the men who killed her brother. They were _so_ going down.

“Whenever you’re ready, Miss Mia,” the Archangel said. “And remember the emergency word.”

“I know,” Mia said. “I won’t let you down.”

“Get all the information you can,” Dean said. “Meet at the Dollar Tree when you’re done.”

“Yes, sirs,” Mia said. She got out of the car and waved. “Bye, Dad,” she called, and the car went off. Mia took a deep breath and pushed her way into the crowd.

_I’m going to make you proud, Logan. I’ll put these guys in jail for you._

When she reached the front, she decided to look at Sam first. She didn’t trust Lucifer with fire. Or anything, actually. Sam was talking about sharks. Mia cleared her throat. “Excuse me? Sam?” she asked.

Sam turned to her. “Hey,” he said. “What’s up? Did you wanna add something?”

Mia bit her lip. “I hate to interrupt, but my dad says I can only be here for half an hour, and I was really, really hoping to get a picture with you and Lucifer,” she said. “Please?”

Sam grinned. “Absolutely! I think pictures would be great.” He held his hand out to Mia, and she took it, noting the uniform’s feeling. It felt like mesh, but stronger. Sam led her over to Lucifer. “Hey, Luce,” he said. “Some people want pictures.”

Lucifer’s face split into a grin. “If everyone would kindly form a single-file line, Sam and I will be happy to take pictures and sign autographs,” he announced. People cheered. Mia internally rolled her eyes.

“Do you want fire in your photo?” Lucifer asked Mia.

Mia shook her head. “I’m actually kind of afraid of fire,” she said. “So, no thanks.”

“No problem,” came the reply. They posed for the picture, and Mia took a few.

“Thank you so much,” she said. Then she went over to the fountain to watch.

 _Notice anything?_ The Archangel’s voice came into her ear.

Mia reported what the costume had felt like. She also mentioned that she had a picture. “I don’t know what else-” she started.

The Hunter cut her off. _Is it a clear picture? Could it be used to identify the villains?_ he asked.

Mia checked. “Yes.”

The superheroes instructed her to retreat. She had done her job. She went to the Dollar Tree and waited for the silver Honda. When she got inside, she handed over her phone.

“Good work,” the Archangel grinned.

“Oh no,” Dean said, pointing to the center. “Look. Isn’t that one of our spies?”

Mia looked over to see a middle-aged woman talking to Lucifer, but the Devil looked angry. “I can go see,” Mia offered.

“No, stay here,” the Archangel said. Suddenly, Lucifer grabbed the woman by the wrist. It seemed to hurt her. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll check,” Mia said. She slipped out of the car before anyone could stop her.

“How stupid are the Angels?” Lucifer was saying. “Sending their own spies into our meet and greet, knowing that it would be full of our supporters?”

Mia could see that Lucifer was burning the woman’s wrist. _Mia, come back,_ the Hunter was saying.

She turned and started to run back to the car. “I’m coming back,” she said.

She ran right into Sam.

Sam stabbed her in the gut.

Dean watched from the car, helpless as Mia was stabbed by Sam. Because of the microphone, he could hear Mia gurgling as the blood stained the camera lens. He felt sick.

“Dean, Michael, I know you’re listening,” Sam said. “You think we’re stupid? We can tell who’s a fan and who isn’t. But even I never thought you’d send a child into the lines of fire. To think you call yourselves heroes.” Sometime during Sam’s words, Mia had died. “I knew there was blood on your hands.” He left.

“She’s dead,” Dean said, horrified.

Even Michael looked surprised. “We have to get out of here,” he said.

“What about the other spies?” Dean asked.

“If we try to save them, Lucifer and Sam might kill everyone at the shopping center,” Michael pointed out. “We have to hope they make it back to the rendezvous. Naomi will be waiting. There’s nothing we can do, Dean.” He sounded pained.

“We can at least try,” Dean said.

“Too risky,” Michael said. “It’s better if we go.” He drove off.

Only two of the eleven spies made it back. And neither of the two had gotten any useful information.

Nine lives were lost, and all the heroes had to show for it was a pre-teen’s cell phone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACNH is addicting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's our guest star this chapter. And Dick Roman makes a brief cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Writing. Every. Day.

Though Mia was dead, she continued to help the investigation. The photos in her phone combined with the footage from her body camera gave a clear image of what the outfits looked like. With Mia’s description of the fabric itself, Michael had a lot of information to go on.  
Within a day, he was able to pinpoint exactly where Lucifer had gotten the fabrics from.

Michael had given Dean time off following Mia’s death, so he went to Hell’s Tailor alone. Which was completely against protocol, but Michael was the boss and could do what he wanted.

A man in all black was inside, measuring another man’s torso. “I’ll be right with you,” he said.

Michael nodded. “Okay,” he said, and took a seat.

About fifteen minutes later, the men were saying goodbye to each other. “Come back on Wednesday,” the man in black said. “I’ll see you later, Dick.”

The other man gathered his belongings. “See you, Crowley. Thanks again.” He left.

Crowley turned to Michael. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Michael said. “Do you have any material that’s like a strong mesh, that’s form-fitting, lightweight, and easily dyed?”

Crowley lifted an eyebrow. “That’s very specific. Do you cosplay?”

“No, I need it for a thing,” Michael said lamely. He should’ve said yes, but he wouldn’t know a similar character to say he was cosplaying.

“I see,” Crowley said. “You just want the material?”

“Yes. Just the material.”

“Let’s look in the back,” Crowley said. He put up the CLOSED sign, unlocked a door, and waved for Michael to follow. There were hundreds of rolls of fabric in the room, which was larger than the shop itself. At the back was a small door with a touchscreen on it. He stopped Michael at the door. “So, which one are you?” he asked, tapping a few things.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Super identity,” Crowley said. “I assume you are a superhero or villain, with your oddly specific fabric request.”

“Why would you assume that?” Michael asked.

“Because I’m amazing at jumping to conclusions,” Crowley said. “Don’t worry, I’m sworn to secrecy about your identity. However, in order for you to proceed, you’re going to have to give me an identity.”

Michael sighed. “How do I know you won’t tell?” he asked.

“I suppose you don’t,” Crowley said, “but I’m certain whoever referred you to me can vouch for me.”

Michael nodded and weighed his options. “The Archangel,” he finally said.

Crowley didn’t look fazed. “Initial here, please,” he said. “Feel free to read it all.”

Michael scanned it all. It was really just promising that Crowley wouldn’t reveal any identities. He initialed.

Crowley unlocked the door. “Right this way,” he said. He stepped into the room. There were boxes with various super names on them. Crowley went to the back, where there were rolls of fabric. “Is this what you’re looking for?” he asked.

Michael felt it. It felt like what Mia had described, and it looked like it, too. “Yes, this is perfect,” he said. “How much is it?”

“Depends on how much you want to buy,” Crowley said.

“Oh, right. Can I get ten yards?”

Crowley nodded. “That would be seven thousand, six hundred fifty dollars,” he said. “I carry a cheaper version, too, though that version is thinner and not as protective. This version’s bulletproof. The other is not.”

Lucifer never seemed to take bullet damage. “No, this is fine,” he said. “Do you take credit or check, or only cash?”

“I don’t take credit,” Crowley said, “but I will take a check. You can also pay a third of the price now and the rest within six months, with three percent interest.”

“I can pay it all now,” Michael said. He pulled out a checkbook and wrote what Crowley told him. “Can I take it now, or…?”

“Yes, let me get it ready,” Crowley said. “You can wait back in the office area, if you wish.”

Michael nodded and left, taking a seat. Five minutes passed before Crowley came out, wheeling the fabric in a cart. “Do you need help getting it to your desired location?” he asked.

Michael shook his head. “I got it. Thank you.” He lifted the fabric out – it was heavy, but not as heavy as he’d expected – and left.

While Mia’s death left him grieving, Dean was overjoyed to find Jack at the apartment. He’d immediately made the kid a grilled cheese and asked what happened at Lucifer’s. Jack was glad that Michael had received the photos.

“They didn’t hurt me at all,” Jack said. “But Lucifer and Sam are definitely fucking.”

Dean frowned slightly. “Oh,” he said. “Well, it’s good that you’re okay.” He filled Jack in n what had happened at the meet and greet.

“I’m so sorry,” Jack said. “I can’t imagine.”

“Yeah, and I checked the Lucifan website,” Dean said, “and people are hyped over the kills. They don’t care at all.”

“Some people are sick,” Jack said. “I can’t believe he’s my father.”

“I can’t believe Sam’s my brother,” Dean said.

Silence hung between the two of them for a bit before Jack spoke again. “I wish it was all over.”

“I do too,” Dean said.

“I thought maybe there was hope for Sam,” Jack added.

Dean shook his head. “No, you didn’t see how he… how he stabbed that girl. He’s not the Sam I know anymore. He’s a villain.” He snorted. “A villain without powers. Yet we can’t seem to stop him.”

“Because he’s with Lucifer,” Jack said. “If they were separated, maybe.”

Dean hummed. “You know, that’s not a bad idea. Separate them and take them out.”

“Take Sam out, at least,” Jack said. “Lucifer has powers.”

“Right,” Dean said. “The question is, how would we do it?”

“We should talk to Michael,” Jack said. “He might know.”

Dean nodded. “I guess we’re going to Headquarters, then.”

“You bought ten yards of that stuff?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Michael said.

“Why ten?”

“We need a lot to test for weaknesses,” Michael replied. He’d been happy with Jack’s idea of separation. “If we want to take them out, we need to find a weakness in their costume.”

“Won’t that hurt them, though?” Jack asked.

Michael looked at him. “In the past, we have tried to serve justice to the country. But we can’t seem to take Lucifer down. We need to consider killing him instead. It’s not exactly justice, but it will save many more innocent lives.”

“What about Sam?” Jack asked.

“Sam, we might be able to detain,” Michael said. “We’ll see. I’m having Naomi and Esther test different things on the material.”

“Something works,” Jack said. “I saw ripped costumes in a closet while I was there.”

“Interesting,” Michael said. “So something we do works. We just need to figure out what.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
